Evil Twins
Victor and Moritz, better known as the Evil Twins, are the main antagonists of Crash Twinsanity. They are highly intelligent parrots with immense power that have been forced to live for years in the harsh environment of the 10th Dimension because of an incident involving Dr. Neo Cortex. History Past The history of the Evil Twins reaches back before the events of Crash 1. They originate from Crash's dimension as Cortex's pets and claimed that the scientist ruined their lives. The trouble started when Cortex was 8 years old and studying at the Academy of Evil. He was testing a prototype of the Evolvo-Ray with Victor and Moritz as the two test subjects. However instead of evolving them, the rays beam made them disappear into the mysterious 10th Dimension where the severe radioactive conditions started to sharpen their skills and warp their "fragile egg-shell minds", eventually turning them into the twisted duo known as the Evil Twins. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Many years later, the Evil Twins devise a plan to eliminate Cortex as revenge for their suffering and destroy the world which they originate from. They soon confront Cortex and Crash after they exit the caverns of N. Sanity Island, where the twins announced that they are going to destroy the pairs "precious islands" and neither of them will be around to see it. Cortex does not take them seriously, so to prove their power Victor removes Cortex's Brain from his head, causing him to flee in terror. The twins later confront Crash and Cortex at the Tikimon statue, where the parrots reveal that they are from the 10th Dimension and then animate Tikimon to kill them. However Tikimon is defeated, forcing the twins to flee, but not before mentioning their plan to convert Crash's Dimension into “the worst of all possible worlds” with their Vice-Versa-Reversa Device. The twins later appeared in Cortex's Iceberg Laboratory after they defeated the combined might of Aku Aku and Uka Uka. Victor taunts Crash and Cortex, telling the duo that they have the power to manipulate reality itself, allowing them to devastate entire dimensions. Moritz mentions they have also amassed riches beyond imagination, much to Victor’s annoyance. The twins then unleashed an Ant Drone assault on their foes which was soon stopped, making them retreat once again. The protagonists eventually had their final confrontation with the Evils Twins within the twins’ stronghold, which was located in the 10th Dimension on Twinsanity Island. Victor and Moritz explain how their experiences lead them down the road to villainy and how it helped them to become powerful conquerors, with Moritz claiming they've learned from the best. Cortex agreed with the twins before becoming enraged with the pair, demanding they return to their cage immediately. The twins actually comply due to their “regimented upbringing” before using their powers to transform the cage into a giant Death-bot. Working together, Dr. Cortex, his niece Nina, and Crash piloting the large Mecha Bandicoot manage to destroy the the Evil Twins’ Death-bot and foil their plans. Although the Evil Twins escaped, they still met a gruesome end after they became trapped in Evil Crash’s house and are both eaten alive by Evil Crash himself. Personality *'Victor' is the leader of the duo, he seems more serious and stern than his brother Moritz. He is very quick to act and mostly put together the plot to take revenge on Cortex. He also seems to have a very low tolerence level, as shown when he snatched Cortex's brain of his head when he mocked him for wanting to destroy N.Sanity Island. He even striked Mortitz when he brought up the "riches" (something no one knew about). And out of the duo Victor seems to be one more associated with getting revenge on Cortex for sending them to the 10th Dimension. *'Moritz' is the more simple minded, but nevertheless intelligent brother. He often takes figures of speech in a literal sense and sometimes blurts out things he shouldn't. Victor said at one point, "What's WRONG with you? Always bringing up the riches." He also appears to be hungry nearly all the time. When Cortex wonders if he has any choccy treats, Moritz gets exited. Then when Tikimon gets defeated Victor exclaims "Aw nuts!" then Moritz excitedly asks "There's nuts?", and in the same cut-scene when Victor and Moritz are going into a warp, Moritz shouts at Crash and Cortex "See you around losers. Say is it lunchtime yet?". Also, when Crash and Cortex enter the airship, Moritz talks about spicy peanuts as well. Gallery Crash_Twinsanity_Evil_Twins.png EvilTwinsModel.png EvilTwinsTwinsanity.png Normaltwin.jpg|The Evil Twins as normal parrots. Evil_twins_beta.png|Beta concept of the Evil Twins. Evilconcept.png Navigation Category:Mutated Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creation Category:Hegemony Category:Partners in Crime Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Evil Creator Category:Titular Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessor Category:Mischievous Category:Oppressors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Misanthropes Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Immortals Category:Slaver Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Crackers Category:Liars Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Mutants Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal